Hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a separar
by Zword
Summary: Es curioso el destino, pues nos atrae hacia las almas de seres a los que nos hemos topado con anterioridad. En este mundo existen dos almas que han podido encontrarse desde tiempos inmemorables y que con las eras sólo la muerte las ha logrado separar, pero aun con esta vaga adversidad que les impone el tiempo se han logrado a encontrar para amarse una y otra, y otra vez
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, chicos, es mi primer fic de Zelda que escribo en este usuario, espero que les agrade.

* * *

– **Hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a separar–**

 _Por: Zword_

 _Capítulo I: Recuerdos y sospechas_

* * *

"Es curioso el destino, pues nos atrae hacia las almas de seres a los que nos hemos topado con anterioridad.

Sin embargo en este mundo existen dos almas que se han podido encontrar desde tiempos inmemorables y que con las eras sólo la muerte las ha logrado separar, pero aun con esta adversidad natural que les impone el transcurso del tiempo… se han vuelto a encontrar para amarse una y otra, y otra vez…"

Este es un reino llamado Hyrule, que en su gran historial de leyendas se cuentan mil y un historias, pero la más conocida relata la aparición de un joven cuya alma está destinada a salvar ese reino cuando se le necesite.

Sí… el siempre viene y va, su alma nace y muere varias veces, pero no es el único implicado, pues tras fondo, también comparte un vínculo sagrado con la ancestral alma de una joven que antaño tuvo un papel tan grande como el de las diosas de oro.

Es curioso el destino, ¿verdad?

* * *

Dentro de la época que recordamos con más facilidad, de nuevo se aproximan son sumo acecho de su encuentro…

Ella era simple y sencilla, pero también complicada y era difícil comprender sus sentimientos más internos.

Tenía tantas responsabilidades desde el día en que los monarcas del momento fallecieron.

Tan joven, tan madura y tan cerrada, pobre muchacha, pobre que, cerrada al mundo de sus propias inquietudes, se hallaba en esos momento.

¿Llorar? O ¿Hacer lo que debía sin más?

-"Una doncella mantiene su frente en alto y avanza sin que las dificultades le hieran" – Era el lema de su fallecida madre, recitado por su propia voz.

Así, de esa manera, vivió durante cinco largos años de su vida.

Y sin saberlo el día del encuentro… se dio.

* * *

Ella miraba hacia aquella ventana, tan melancólica, tan entristecida y a su vez con la inquietud por su pueblo.

En su mente tenía en cuenta la culpa, sabía que tenía que pelear, pero no había retorno a la página.

Con serenidad escucha esta los pasos sólidos de guardias hacia su habitación, sin temor de encararlos, espera a que vuelvan a balbucear palabras que no se pueden comprender, pero de lo contrario escucha un gruñido que le aterra.

Un ligero quejido del miedo sale de su boca y a su vez voltea tratando de enfrentar su temor, pero su sorpresa es grande al ver que sólo se trataba a una bestia de ojos azules como el cielo nocturno y al pequeño diablillo con el que se había topado días antes, pero después de la tragedia.

La bestia observa fijamente lo único que no le cubre del rostro a la doncella y se calma de inmediato, quizá por la tranquilidad que sus ojos le daban a la bestia, esos zafiros que, aunque cubiertos con una capa de sombra por la capucha, aun se apreciaban.

El diablillo gira la cabeza divertidamente al ver la reacción de ambos. Mientras el lobo avanza hacia la doncella.

-¡Midna! – recita con alegría y sorpresa.

Esta se ríe y con una voz risueña e infantil le responde – Oh, aun te acuerdas de mí – su mirada la acecha con diversión.

En el instante la joven doncella responde – Así que… este es a quien buscabas – Al tiempo la doncella le observa con detenimiento a ambos ojos, atrayéndole la atención de tal forma que, sin entender por qué, quedo parada sobre el tiempo.

-¡Sí!, bueno, es algo distinto a lo que esperaba pero ¡Bah! ¡Qué más da! – La pequeña diablillo le contesta, sacando de sus pensamientos a la doncella.

Hubo un instante de silencio, roto momentos después.

-Por lo que puedo ver... Estabas cautivo – le dice – Siento ese trato tan cruel – vuelve a decirle, mirándolo con seriedad.

El momento es distorsionado por el diablillo quien, con tal descaro, comparte la inquietud de aquella pobre figura de lobo.

-Pobrecito, todavía no comprende donde se encuentra y que ha pasado – Le acaricia aunque recibe una mirada matadora de la bestia.

Ella bruscamente continúa con las "caricias" y vuelve a decir en alto – Así que ¿por qué no le haces el favor de contar lo que hiciste? – La figura femenina acalla su voz, mira hacia el suelo con arrepentimiento – ¿¡Princesa del crepúsculo!? – Así mismo revela la identidad de la joven entre risas maliciosas. La otra mira a otros lados con el arrepentimiento interno.

Con una voz entre cortada y rota ella le responde – Así lo haré, Midna. Escúchame, entonces – dirige sus ojos hacia los de la bestia – Esta es la tierra donde se cuenta que antaño dormían los poderes de las diosas. Este era antes… el **Reino de Hyrule**

El ambiente se transforma a uno más tenso, el lobo mira atento a la doncella que relata la historia.

-Pero esta tierra bendecida ha sido transformada por el tirano de las sombras. La ha convertido en uno de sus dominios bajos las obscuras nubes del ocaso.

Sus ojos se entrecierran poco a poco hasta cerrarse por completo y con intensidad comienza a narrar lo sucedido.

"Era un día que me temía iba a ocurrir. Un intruso logro entrar al castillo alertándome de inmediato. El trono, lugar donde yacía sentada, ahora estaba rodeado por los mejores guardias de Hyrule. Al frente había más hombres esperando al enemigo en la gran sala del trono.

Una extraña y espesa niebla entro por la gran puerta del trono, expandiéndose a lo largo. Pasé la saliva con preocupación y observe paciente.

Al frente y a los lados, horribles criaturas obscuras y con tatuajes en rojo se arrastraban por el sitio atacando a cualquier soldado que se les atravesara.

Una rabia se lleno en mi pecho al ver como mis soldados desfallecían sobre el suelo, entonces… fue visible el que atacaba, cuando la nube negra desaparecía.

Con atrevimiento se acercaba hasta mi ubicación, con desdicha mira a los caídos.

Se poso ante mi trono, metros antes y con osadía me pregunto – Debes elegir, rendirte o morir.

En ese momento debía elegir por todo mi reino… No sólo mi propia vida…

 _¿Vida o muerte?..._

Los soldados me miraron, confiados con vigor de derrotarle, pero sabía que no eran capaces, no arriesgaría más vidas de las necesarias…

Apreté con furia mi espada, selle mi boca presionando mis dientes de la rabia y luego…

 _Deje caer la espada sobre el suelo…_

De lo contrario…

Todo Hyrule hubiera perdido más vidas… era algo que no podía soportar.

Hubo tantos estragos… la gente se veía aterrada de saber que pasaba, el castillo fue inundado en llamas luego de eso.

Las sombras cubrieron Hyrule y a mis súbditos… despojados de toda luz fue que se transformaron en almas. Pero ellos… aun no son consientes de su transformación…

Sólo viven aterrados por los seres de las sombras"

La princesa dejo salir un suspiro hondo y se levanto del suelo para mirar con notoria melancolía hacia las afueras de esa triste ventana.

-Este es mi reino ahora, y yo soy su princesa – Dice firme volteando hacia el lobo. Con atrevimiento y cerrando sus ojos se retira bruscamente la capucha.

El diablillo y el lobo se sorprenden…

El cabello castaño, las joyas… las delicadas facciones de la doncella se hacen tan presentes sobre la mente de ambos sorprendidos. Ya sin miedo sigue con su presentación – Me llamo Zelda – Ella no hace más que entristecerse al decir su nombre, como si tuviese vergüenza.

El lobo prácticamente helado, y pensar que tan sólo hace unos días él iba a ser quien le entregase de propias manos el obsequio de su pueblo, la espada de Ordon, a la princesa Zelda.

-Hey, no hace falta que pongas esa cara tan triste, princesa – le dice el diablillo para consolarle – Posa sus manos tras la nuca y continua – Para nosotros estas nubes no están tan mal, sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse, ya verás – la sonrisa de la diablillo y la insinuación en plural molestan al lobo notoriamente.

Zelda observa al diablillo con curiosidad y dice – Midna, los demonios han estado rondando en tu búsqueda, ¿A qué se debe?

La otra, nerviosamente, flota dándole la espalda a la princesa.

Ella le mira esperando una respuesta justa pero con un semblante de tristeza.

-¡Eso digo yo! ¿A qué se debe? – Suelta una risilla nerviosa – No sé, ¡No sé!

La joven castaña se resigna para luego advertir a sus invitados.

-Los guardias deben estar a punto de rondar por este lugar, deberían salir –Pide la doncella.

Con poca gracia la sombra cae sobre el lobo, este fastidiado, por los mal tratos, le gruñe mirándola.

-Dense prisa, ¡Huyan!

Ambos se despiden de la doncella, mientras ella observa a aquel lobo con esperanza…

-Confió en ti, Link… – Balbucea de la nada. En ese instante con una cara sorprendida se toca el pecho – ¿Por qué… yo?

Esa fue la primera vez en esa vida que se conocieron.

* * *

Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad la doncella tenía todavía más responsabilidades.

Hacía apenas unos meses el reino volvió a ser lo que antes, pues se había sumido en las terribles nubes del ocaso, entre las tristezas y desesperaciones de sus habitantes, todo por cortesía del infame hombre del desierto, Ganondorf, y al tirano de las sombras, Zant.

Pero eso ahora era historia. Era tiempo y lugar para abrir la visión del mundo y ampliar su propia visión.

Aunque lo último era un gran conflicto. Ampliar el horizonte le obligaba a ponerse en los zapatos de otros, pero con tantas cosas que hacer le era difícil concentrarse, por lo que se auxilio de quien no podría negársele nunca.

El era un muchacho alegre, extraordinario y educado, muy fácil para darse a entender en la sociedad pero también bueno para malinterpretársele.

Al contrario de la mujer, el si era abierto y tenía una gran visión sobre el mundo, sin contar que fue quien había ganado la libertad de Hyrule.

Poco sabía ella de él, pero aun así su compañía era grata para ella.

Sus nombres eran, Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule y Link, el héroe del crepúsculo.

" **El joven Link… en esta ocasión la bestia de ojos azules que salvo a Hyrule una vez más"**

" **La princesa Zelda, quien dio todo de sí nuevamente para traer la Luz junto al héroe"**

-Link – dijo ella en su despacho, mientras el joven se encontraba leyendo interesado – ¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño encargo?

El muchacho de inmediato dejo de hacer lo suyo y asintió –Por supuesto – responde.

-Siento pedirlo así – Dice con un semblante risueño – Necesito que vayas a la biblioteca del centro y pidas a Shad los papeles que le encargue guardar – Dice aun haciendo lo suyo, sellando peticiones, enviando cartas, etc.

-Por supuesto, aunque – duda un poco el muchacho – Tengo entendido que Shad no ha regresado de su viaje, madame.

-¿Madame? – Zelda llama la atención de Link por repetir su frase, aunque aun nerviosa se ríe – Entonces… tendremos que esperar.

-Claro – dice el – Aunque puedo ver que está muy nerviosa y además estresada, ¿no debería descansar un poco, su alteza? – Le pregunta acercándose a la castaña con preocupación.

-Un poco… si, pero estos papeles llevan tiempo de esperar – Responde suspirando hondo – Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para mí y no puedo dejarle esta tarea tan importante a cualquiera.

-Mmm – El muchacho piensa un poco tomando su barbilla – ¿Qué le parecería ayuda de buenas personas? – El rostro del muchacho se torna divertido y tan amable como siempre, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-Eso sería cargar la responsabilidad a otros, Link, además no podría – Comenta – Lo mejor será que termine pronto.

Link volvió a su asiento preocupado. Siguió leyendo mientras de reojo observaba a la princesa.

-No te exijas demasiado, Zelda – dijo por lo bajo, la joven princesa al escucharlo le observo y paso un segundo, un segundo observo el semblante del muchacho y este al sentir la mirada de la soberana también la observo.

Ella se volteo de inmediato al sentir la mirada del muchacho, avergonzada. El no le prestó mucha importancia y miro de nuevo hacia las palabras del libro.

Horas más tardes la joven estaba cansada y el muchacho se había dormido.

Zelda se acerco hacia Link y luego le toco el cabello – Mira cuanta libertad, me da envidia, Link – dice ella – ¿Por qué yo estoy haciendo esto con tanta confianza? – Sigue mirando la tranquilidad del muchacho – Aunque… a decir verdad tocar su cabello me causa mucha tranquilidad.

-Padre – dice entre sueños el muchacho – Padre…

-¿Eh?

-Padre – La cara del joven se torna extrañamente confortada y luego dice – Padre… gracias – el muchacho comienza a llorar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La princesa le mira triste al rostro, ella no sabía nada sobre su pasado pero se notaba que el recuerdo de su padre se había quedado en él y en su corazón.

La joven salió de la habitación y pidió una manta a sus mucamas Estas inmediatamente se la dieron, ella volvió a entrar a su despacho, aunque acompañada de las mucamas curiosas de saber lo que haría con aquel objeto.

Sin decir una sola palabra ella extendió la manta y se la puso al joven héroe que ahora reposaba tranquilamente sobre uno de los finos sofás. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

La mujer pidió una taza de té, la poso sobre el escritorio de su despacho y siguió con sus deberes.

Poco después, cuando por fin termino miro que Link aun dormía. Unos minutos después ella decidió sentarse a su lado, para descansar de la fría silla del escritorio. Y luego de unos segundos comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

La gravedad hizo lo suyo haciendo que por accidente ambos quedaran dormidos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Una suave voz despertó a la doncella, para entonces era de tarde, la noche comenzaba a surgir, pero antes se hizo presente el crepúsculo. La chica no vio a nadie a su lado, por lo que se dispuso a mirar en el balcón tras el escritorio, donde observo que su amigo se encontraba sentado, apoyado en el balcón mirando al crespúsculo con un aura de melancolía, el viento fresco le daba en el rostro y ella entonces se le acerco lenta pero segura.

-Dime, Zelda –el comienza a hablar – ¿Cuál fue su razón para irse así nada más?

Ella no contesto, solo observo al joven, pero luego a su mente vino un recuerdo – Bueno… Midna no era tan diferente de mi persona – dice ella –así que creo que lo hizo para mantener su reino y el mío a salvo de los sentimientos de nuestros pueblos. Aunque eso costara su felicidad.

-¿Felicidad? – Dice – Si… eso creí también… pero quería estar seguro…

-Asegurarnos es una buena acción – responde con una sonrisa.

-Ya que pareces dispuesta a responder sin titubear, princesa, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto sin apreciar tu propia felicidad?

Ella callo de golpe, pensaba en responderle pero no tuvo ninguna claridad, hasta que el siguió hablando.

-No me agrada – dice él, el cielo cada vez estaba más obscuro – No me agrada que tú hagas esas cosas Zelda, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces porque te aprecio mucho. Aun cuando tengamos que fingir frente a otros que somos extraños y no amigos, odio ver cuando te piden demás.

-Link… en realidad…

-Pero te advierto una cosa, antes de que prosigas, Zelda – Este se baja del balcón y le dice – No pienso seguir viéndote así… por que la próxima vez que te pidan sobre esfuerzo yo… hablare aunque no les importe mi opinión.

-No hay necesidad de tanto – dice ella – Aun así aprecio todo lo que haces y el que te encuentres a mi lado siempre para cuidarme me hace sentir protegida y satisfecha – ella sólo se limita a sonreír.

Link se acerca lentamente a la muchacha, tratando de acariciar su cabeza, pero simplemente no puede hacerlo.

-Lo siento… estuve a punto de hacer algo que no se me permite – dice – Perdona…

-Hazlo – dice en seco mirando al suelo – Yo siempre que tengo la oportunidad, mientras duermes… lo hago – Confiesa, Link no duda dos segundos y la abraza por la cabeza y la espalda.

Antes parecía imposible pero el tiempo hizo su trabajo y el joven había crecido considerablemente más que la princesa.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado, Link – Ella también le abraza a su manera.

-Después de todo lo prometí en el último momento, cuando Midna se fue sé lo mucho que te afecto, como ya lo habías dicho, por un instante tu corazón y el suyo fueron uno.

Una ola de sentimientos arraso con su frio corazón mientras sus pensamientos se llenaban de aquellos momentos vividos con Midna y Link, puesto que su conciencia estuvo al pendiente de ambos y su seguridad.

No podía estar equivocada ahora, sus sospechas… sólo Link podía hacer que su corazón se llenara de esos sentimientos… Tan sólo Link podía hacer que su corazón fuese sincero con sus deseos… Sólo Link.

" _¿Qué significado tiene todo esto?"_

A saber… pero ella tenía que saberlo. Zelda quería saber la naturaleza de lo que pasaba sin importar el medio por el cual lo hiciera. Ella iba a encontrar el significado de sus sentimientos hasta desfallecer, porque…

Aquella calidez era misteriosa, excitante y tan importante que no se detendría.

* * *

 **–Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola** **Bueno quiero agradecer a ambos reviews, LordFalconX y a SakuraXD, que bueno que les guste la historia, con respecto a tu pregunta, bueno más que One-shot serán sólo dos. XD Tengo pensado en hacer más historias pero quería iniciar con Zelda Twilight Princess porque es mi favorito.**

* * *

 **Hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a separar**

 _Por: Zword_

* * *

 **Capítulo II: El significado de los sentimientos**

"¿Qué significado tienen estos sentimientos?"

Si bien la doncella era analítica y precisa, en esos momentos la confusión reinaba plenamente sobre su cabeza y corazón.

¿Tenía miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos? Sí, era claro, pero ¿por qué?

Pronto la noche que caía y el viento gélido que llego a sus brazos la hizo apartarse suavemente del cariño del joven de verde. Ambos se miraron y no dijeron nada. Con un movimiento suave la doncella se aparto más del joven y respondió.

-Sí, sé muy bien que Midna y yo entenderíamos nuestros pesares. Es pasado esta charla y el tiempo debe continuar más ameno.

-No estoy en contra, pero ya te dije que deberías ser más consciente de lo que tú quieres, no sólo de lo que los demás quieran – Le dice el muchacho preocupadamente.

Le contesta cruzándose de brazos y luego mirándola. Ella asiente tranquilamente como si fuera nada de nada.

El joven parecía estar decidido a hacer algo, acerco sus manos al rostro de Zelda y luego acaricio sus mejillas mirándola.

-¿Qué ha…?

Link no dejo responderle, le tapo la boca con un dedo mientras ella miraba anonadada al joven que masajeaba sus mejillas y su cuello.

-Una vez Juli, la esposa de Rusi me tomo de las mejillas e hizo lo mismo que ahora te hago a ti. Al día siguiente amanecí con el cuerpo más relajado. Ese día, antes del masaje, tenía tanta tensión que me dolía la espalda, así como a ti, aunque trates de esconderlo y todo porque no paraba de hacerle favores a la gente. Gracias a Ilia, quien secretamente le dijo a Juli que me sentía de esa manera, si no hubiera sido por su preocupación quizá nunca hubiera sido el héroe que fui hace un año.

La joven desvía su mirada con tristeza, era su culpa que ahora el joven estuviese preocupado por ella. Sin embargo en lugar de hacer lo habitual tomo su mano y lo miro con una tierna sonrisa, pero preocupada también, así como aquella que mostro cuando le pidió a Link que le prestara su fuerza una vez más para salvar Hyrule

-En verdad te preocupo demasiado, Link – Dice agachando otra vez la mirada, negando con la cabeza y luego levantándola de nuevo a su rostro – No hay más remedio que dejar que hagas lo necesario para ayudarme.

El joven de inmediato esbozo una sonrisa y acaricio su cabello. En ese momento un soldado entro a la habitación de manera brusca -¡Su alteza! ¡Los bandidos de…!

Los dos exaltados retrocedieron para componer su postura, el soldado los miro con incomodidad y aclaro su garganta - D-Disculpe n-no haber tocado, p-princesa Zelda – Dice el soldado apenado, pero ella niega con el rostro y pide una explicación con un gesto – ¡L-los bandidos que nos atacaron la semana pasada ha vuelto!

El muchacho mira con molestia hacia el soldado y le dice – ¡Tráeme mi espada y escudo, por favor! – El soldado asiente y corre rápido a las afueras – Esta vez no voy a dejarlos con vida, los advertí la última vez.

Zelda le toma un brazo – Deja que sus vidas, pero debéis traedlos ante mí, noble caballero Link – dice la mujer ya con firmeza, pues tras la puerta se encontraban algunos otros soldados y mucamas curiosos que no esperaban desperdiciar una oportunidad para mal interpretar a ambos jóvenes.

El asiente y sin otra palabra más sale del despacho de Zelda – Y los demás… - dice ella – Doy la orden de proteger a todos aquellos habitantes de la ciudadela que se encuentren en peligro.

Los soldados restantes salen rumbo con sus compañeros para poder proteger a los habitantes de la ciudadela de Hyrule.

Mientras ella se queda a solas en aquel despacho con tantos libros, un sofá, su escritorio y fuera del balcón observa la ciudadela iluminada por las luces de los hogares y el centro, toma su pecho con ambas manos y ruega a las diosas que Link logre con éxito aquella captura.

Sobre las calles hay disturbios y relajo, cientos de personas distraídas y llenas de enfado y miedo corrían entre las calles sólo para quejarse de los ladrones.

-¡Tropas, divídanse y busquen a los responsables! – Ordeno el joven Link, a caballo observando con molestia la escena – ¡Protejan a los suyos y capturen a los mercenarios!

Asintieron con un grito de guerra.

Eran ciertos los rumores. El joven había disciplinado bien a los compañeros que tenia. Obedecían como un perro a su amo y parecían más bravos que nunca antes.

Link se sentía orgulloso de ellos y con una sonrisa surco el suelo empedrado de la ciudadela junto a su fiel amiga, Epona.

Los disturbios iban disminuyendo, los soldados acorralaron a los mercenarios pero algunos se revelaron, no obstante la fuerza de los soldados era diferente y lograron mantener acorralados a todos estos.

Link, quien perseguía al líder a caballo no se detendría, aunque tuviese que lastimarle. Sin embargo el bandido era cobarde y un desgraciado, a tal punto que en lugar de lastimar a Link, con una flecha, arrojo su puntería hacia una de las patas de Epona.

La yegua logro esquivarla a medias pero había rozado su pata y abierto una herida. El muchacho muy enfadado hizo que este llegara al callejón donde estaba la tasca de su amiga, Telma.

Sin escapatoria, el otro quedo totalmente acorralado y molesto. Link bajo intrépidamente de Epona y corrió hacia este.

Chispas y sonidos metálicos, habían chocado sus espadas y con una fuerza incomparable peleaban entre sí. Link estaba molesto a más no poder. Daba un tajo, dos… cuatro seguidos.

El joven dio un salto en diagonal, rodo hacia su espalda y luego salto con un corte trasero. (Back Slice: Hidden Skill Nº3)

El bandido quedo tirado sobre el suelo, aun vivía pero estaba severamente lastimado. ¿Por qué usar la técnica contra monstruos en una persona? El era como un monstruo, gozaba de lastimar a los animales indefensos y su amiga ahora se encontraba herida por culpa suya… si… era un cobarde, un monstruo, pero ni siquiera los bulbins hacían tales cosas.

El muchacho regreso al castillo con los prisioneros. La princesa Zelda, sentada sobre su trono, miro con más calma a los hombres y estos le miraron, algunos no tenían vergüenza y la observaban con intenciones bajas, la princesa era hermosa y era inevitable verla de otra manera que no fuese una mujer.

-Estos hombres han causado deliberaciones, estragos… han asesinado y robado a nuestro pueblo, no una sino dos veces.

El consejo observa que la princesa actúa con más firmeza de la usual.

-Mancharon en sangre la primera vez a este pueblo… y huyeron con riquezas del mismo… Trataron de capturarme para chantajear…Ustedes, señores, están más que condenados a la muerte… y eso sólo lo han provocado ustedes – Dice la princesa, algunos bandidos ponen una cara tensa y de miedo.

-¡No voy a morir, maldita! – Dice el líder – ¡No moriremos!

-Y no lo harán – dijo ella. Todo el consejo murmuraba y se ponía en contra de la princesa – Sin embargo… repararan todos los daños que han causado y además pagaran una condena perpetua o hasta que su comportamiento cambie pero no saldrán en menos de veinte años a su libertad.

Todos la observaron, unos ahora, en acuerdo y otros en contra.

-Y sé lo mucho que os afecta, Félix, "El ave de las sombra" Pues la libertad es lo que a ti más te agrada, pero ahora serás despojada de la tuya, tal como lo hiciste con esas personas a quienes asesinaste, sin embargo… será pagando tus crímenes en esta vida. ¡Sin más que decir…! El consejo se cierra, soldados de Hyrule… escolten a estos hombres a sus celdas.

Link observo a la mujer, ahora estaba rodeada por hombres que querían la cabeza del mercenario, pero ella les negaba con una cara cansada. Link, enfadado, se encamina hacia esos hombres y los aparta con descortesía.

-¡Ya basta de una buena vez! – Su voz logra esparcirse sobre todo el gran salón – ¿Qué tan ciegos están para ver que su majestad está cansada de sus quejas?

-¿Y tú que sabes de deberes reales, crio de pueblo?

-Sé que la decisión de la reina es absoluta bajo cualquier otra exigencia.

-Sí, estas en lo correcto, pero esta joven insensata aun es una princesa. ¡Es torpe e inexperta…!

El muchacho desenfunda su espada contra el cuello del consejero y tanto Zelda como los demás se asustan por este acto.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a hablarle así a Zelda! – Dice el joven mirándolo con atrevimiento.

-¡Link, basta! – Le grita ella enfadada -¡No puedo tolerar tu comportamiento! Cuando dijiste que harías una intervención pensé que lo harías de manera educada y sutil.

-¿Sutil? Estoy siendo sutil.

-No, estas siendo bárbaro – Le dice ella decepcionada.

-La sangre me hierve sólo de ver que son unos malditos atrevidos, de cómo te hablan como si supieran lo que es un campo de batalla real… como si entendieran lo que pasaste cuando Ganondorf nos atacó.

Ella no dijo otra cosa, pero los del consejo sí, al menos uno de ellos.

-Sin embargo sigue siendo princesa, su reino aun no es absoluto, joven Link – dijo una mujer calmadamente – Por mi parte también expreso mi inconformidad de las decisiones de la princesa sobre esos hombres… pero también sobre los insultos de este hombre – Señala al otro consejero – Sólo hay una forma de solucionar y tapar su boca.

-¿Cuál? – Pregunta Link nublado por la ira.

-Que la princesa Zelda al fin decida casarse con alguno de sus pretendientes, cosa que ha estado negando desde hace tiempo – Nadie dice nada – Hasta entonces será capaz de…

-¡Tengo un compromiso, yo no necesito a ninguno de esos hombres!

Todos, hasta Link, quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Y quién es? – Pregunta la mujer, curiosamente.

En ese instante la princesa se queda igual de helada. Sin hacer otra cosa, sin pensarlo demasiado observa a los ojos de Link. Entonces Link, al sentir su mirada y verse mutuamente unos minutos se da cuenta del plan de la doncella.

El joven guarda su espada y se acerca lentamente a la princesa Zelda, aquella consejera lo venia venir, los demás no y murmuraban sobre el asunto.

-Mi nombre es Link… soy el prometido de su majestad… La princesa Zelda Nohansen de Hyrule. – Dice con suma dificultad mientras toma la mano de Zelda.

-¿¡Pero cómo!? – ¡No puede ser posible! – ¡La princesa ha perdido la cabeza! – Escuchaban ambos y Link los miraba con desprecio, la princesa simplemente los observo y luego dijo.

-Me retiro, junto a Link, del recinto… la sesión se ha cerrado y mi decisión de ser desposada por el caballero, Link, no va a cambiar. Con su permiso.

Ambos salieron con prisa, ambos con un semblante sumamente nervioso. Sin soltarse de la mano llegaron al despacho de la princesa.

Ella cerró la puerta con llave y luego su mirada se junto con la de Link.

-¿Y ahora? – Le pregunta él – No sé qué haremos… Zelda yo de verdad… debí decir otra cosa como… que…

Pero las palabras se fueron al vacio cuando la princesa se abalanzo contra los brazos de su caballero. Ni siquiera dejo que respondiera, ella simplemente lo tomo por sorpresa, lo beso y abrazo tan fervientemente que el joven de dejo llevar por la pasión de la doncella.

La joven lo llevo hasta el sofá, se recostó sobre este y atrajo desde su cuello al muchacho haciendo que quedase encima de ella.

El estaba extasiado, estaba en ese momento perdiendo el sentido de la cordura por la pasión. Ella no lo detuvo, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras el aliento se lo arrebataban con caricias.

Pronto comenzó a retirar su armadura, aquellas hombreras de oro que solía llevar y Link quito su escudo y espada de la espalda.

Ella lo miro y él a ella. Beso sus hombros, beso sus brazos, y luego se detuvo en sus labios. El joven aparto la pasión, la dejo a un lado porque la ternura se apodero de él en ese momento.

Ambos pararon, ella al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento bajo la mirada.

-Link… yo – Decía mientras miraba a su rostro – Lo siento, yo… no sé que me –Sus palabras fueron calladas por un dulce y tierno beso del joven – ¿Eh?

Se preguntaba la muchacha – No hay razón para que te disculpes, Zelda – le dice abrazando a la joven – Yo… desde hace un tiempo he sentido cosas por ti, cuando comenzamos a conocernos, cada vez que eras más cercana a mi yo te deseaba más a mi lado, quería que estuvieras conmigo pasara lo que pasara.

" **Cuando estabas conmigo, cuando hablábamos, cuando reíamos…**

Todas aquellas veces en las que compartimos algo yo me sentía más y más atraído hacia ti, pero siempre estuve consciente de lo imposible que resultaría… así que simplemente me resigne y me gane el puesto de Sir para estar todo el tiempo a tu lado… incluso cuando eso significaría verte en la boda junto a otro hombre que no fuese yo"

-Sin darme cuenta… me enamore de una mujer a la que no puedo amar por ley… y sin que me ame a mi – Link comenzó a tener gestos de tristeza en su rostro – Ciertamente el que debe disculparse soy yo… pues me aproveche de su impulso momentáneo, tanto el del consejo como el de hace unos momentos. Soy un hombre patético… no merezco… ser llamado héroe.

Link pensaba que ese era el fin de todo, sería el fin de la amistad que había formado con Zelda, de la confianza, de su propio puesto… pero estaba simplemente equivocado.

-Puedes amar a quien tú quieras, es un derecho como persona…

Link dejo de abrazar a la doncella para mirarla con sorpresa.

-Y… recibir amor verdadero de la persona que amas – le dice ella – Pues… no eres el único que siente cosas por alguien… tampoco el único que piensa que no es reciproco… Todos tememos al rechazo y guardamos nuestros sentimientos en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones, guardamos lo que en verdad deseamos por miedo a salir lastimados. Pero eres valiente y confesaste tus sentimientos…

-Zelda…

-Y de no ser por tu valor… no sería capaz de afirmar y decirte con toda honestidad que yo también estoy perdidamente enamorada de una persona, aunque no hubiese descifrado… no… más bien, aunque no hubiera querido aceptarlo, por miedo al rechazo… Simplemente sé que ese hombre es al que deseo y siempre deseare hasta el final de mis días.

Ella toma la mano del joven y la abraza con mucho cariño. Él se sorprende con ardor en sus mejillas, pero no aparta su mirada ni su brazo.

-Porque te amo y sin darme cuenta… me enamore de un hombre al que pensé no sería capaz de llegar a su corazón. Sé lo ordinaria que parezco y lo poco viable como una mujer. Pero siempre quise tenerte a mi lado, por eso jamás acepte la visita de pretendientes, no quería estar al lado de otros hombres… sólo deseaba uno. Sólo deseaba a Link, sólo quería que fueses mío y nada más importaba.

Tomo su pecho, restregó su rostro con lágrimas de alivio mientras el joven la abraza fuertemente.

Después de aquella noche, la princesa y el joven héroe se hicieron más cercanos, se amaron y permanecieron juntos.

Su relación había sido totalmente distinta. Y el día en que su compromiso llegaría a su fin para iniciar un nuevo comienzo… la princesa parecía morirse de felicidad y el joven de los nervios.

-¡Estoy realmente entusiasmada! – Dijo Ilia, arreglando al joven, peinándolo y haciendo sus retoques – Mírate Link… mírate aquí y ahora – La joven comenzó a llorar y luego lo abrazo – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti que, que yo… - La joven empezó a moquear, tomo un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz – Estoy orgullosa y feliz porque mi gran amigo, mi tan preciado y torpe e impulsivo mejor amigo ahora se va a casar y viviera felizmente a lado de la mujer que ama.

-Ilia… p-pareces como una madre – le dice Link – N-No sigas, por favor, cada vez me pones más nervioso de lo que ya estoy – Dijo avergonzadamente, ese traje blanco con azul y tan ostentoso, esas botas, esa vestimenta simplemente bochornosa para el día de su boda.

Ya en la gran capilla, el joven miro al cielo y a los ventanales con ansias. La multitud que los rodeaba, sus amigos, su familia. Algunos llorando, como Ilia, otros felices y otros serios.

El silencio se hizo presente, por la puerta entro la figura que esperaba. Una hermosa figura en blanco y un velo cubría su rostro. El corazón del joven comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido, ella avanzaba con decisión, sin temor.

Unos pasos y ella llega a su destino, el muchacho queda sin habla alguna, ambos se miran entre sí, cuando llega el momento toman sus manos. Ponen sus anillos en cada mano, sus votos comienzan a escucharse en aquel lugar.

-Yo… Link, primer caballero de Hyrule… Prometo amarte, protegerte, respetarte… siempre estar a tu lado, pasé lo que pasé, dar mi corazón y mi alma a tu ser.

-Y-Yo… Zelda… P-princesa de Hyrule, prometo cuidarte, amarte y vivir para ti hasta el último momento, amarte fervientemente como el volcán de Eldin… Tanto como extenso rio zora, e interminable como la arena del desierto Gerudo.

-Si alguien presente en esta sagrada ceremonia está en desacuerdo… hable ahora o calle por la eternidad.

Nadie dijo nada, aquel hombre prosiguió con la ceremonia.

-Entonces… los declaro Marido y Mujer.

-Ahora que sé que me amas… puedo vivir más amena esta vida – Dijo Zelda  
-Ahora que se que me amas yo puedo disfrutar de las victorias de meses atrás – Dijo Link.

" **Y vivir… a tu lado. Hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a separar"**

* * *

… … FIN… …

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en otra historia. ¡Hasta el siguiente!

Si les gusto esta pequeña historia c: me gustaría que me dijeran qué otro Zelink (de otro juego que no sea Twilight Princess) les gustaría ver de nuevo. ¡Bye!


End file.
